syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter Gregorov
"Hah! Foolish girl!" - Impostor Gregorov Impostor Gregorov (whose real name is unknown) was an imposter hired by Mara Aramov to lure Lian Xing into giving the data discs, the plan hits a speed bump for Lian wants to meet at a public place. Nonetheless, the Impostor Gregorov agrees to meet with her. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' "Agh!" - Impostor Gregorov An impostor is hired by Mara Aramov to lure Lian Xing into giving the data discs. The plan hits a speed bump because Lian wants to meet at a public place; nonetheless the Imposter Gregorov agrees to her offer. The Imposter then heads to Club 32, a night club in Moscow. Mara starts shooting with a legion of bodyguards, and the terrified impostor flees through the streets of Moscow. Lian gives chase to the imposter, perplexed why he's running from her. She tries to talk him down but he ignores her pleas. The impostor eventually meets again with Mara outside Volkov park. She instructs the imposter to get into the car with her, as she believes the plan is a failure and the impostor knows too much. In fear, the Imposter refuses and flees with Lian right behind him, suspicious of Mara (who amazingly refuses to follow them), then follows the Impostor into Volkov park. In Volkov park, the impostor continues his flight while actively trying to shoot Lian. He eventually reaches the dead end of the park. Cornered, he decides to stop running and confront Lian. Lian, desperate to talk some sense into her quarry, shoots out the lights of the park, obscuring the Imposter's view and then Tasers him, rendering him unconscious. She then discovers he was a decoy all along and prepares to leave. Vladimir Nevainair, a SVR official under the real Uri Gregorov's command, confronts her with a few other allies from the same organisation and order her to come with them to their headquarters. Lian, attempting to avoid trouble, tells them the Imposter was not who they thought he was. The leading officer responds with: "Yes, we know..." and walks away leaving Lian puzzled. The Impostor is last seen strapped to a chair being interrogated by the SVR officers, he reveals the location of the real Uri Gregorov to be Aljir prison. It is unknown what happens to him after this. 'Strategy ' "Stop hiding, and face me!" - Impostor Gregorov When the player has to face Impostor Gregorov in Volkov park, they should remember they cannot kill him due to mission parameters. Rather the player should use nonlethal force. The player cannot outright approach him and taser him immediately since he takes crack shots at Lian. Instead one should focus on shattering all the lights in the park (much like Sam Fisher would in Splinter Cell), while carefully avoiding his sight by hiding behind trees and the monument located in the middle of the park. Once the all the lights have been destroyed, the player will then see through a night vision perspective; this means that Impostor Gregorov cannot make straight headshots, but instead he will 'find' the player. The player should then wait behind a tree and once he comes to try and find you circle round him and taser him. It is also possible to stealthily approach him while crouching. 'Quote During Battle' *''Where are you?!'' *''That the best you can do?!'' *''Ha-ha-ha! Foolish girl!'' *''Whoa! hold still!'' *''Is that the Taser? You should run now girl!'' *''На!'' 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Moscow Club 32 *Moscow Streets *Volkov Park *Gregorov *Aljir Prison Break-In (cutscene) 'Trivia' *Despite being a decoy, he has a considerable degree of resemblance to the real Uri Gregorov. This is later explained in The Omega Strain where Ahmed Salim Fadhil's files found in Yemen revealed that Imposter Gregorov had plastic surgery done to resemble the real Gregorov. Both their voices are even significantly identical. *Impostor Gregorov shares his voice actor, who is J.S Gilbert, with Uri Gregorov of the same game. *Oddly enough, the player cannot defeat Impostor Gregorov with the Tear Gas Launcher. This is possibly a gameplay mechanic that renders said weapon ineffective for this particular segment. *The trick to his boss fight is hinted at in the previous level, when he shoots out the lights in a section of the park in an attempt to escape. Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Boss